


Blood On Their Hands

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Gunshots in the night, echoing, taunting...TW: References to depression and suicide. This is a very sad one shot and I apologise in advance for that.





	Blood On Their Hands

It was all of our faults  
That's what they said  
If it wasn't for us  
Then he wouldn't be dead

The superhero cried  
For he couldn't save everyone  
He mastered killing physical demons  
Not the mental ones

The magician lost his spark  
He wished there was a spell  
For waking up the dead  
"I'll find one!" He'd yell

The silent one wanted to scream  
But his mouth was taped shut  
He wished and he wished  
He could have spoken up

For he had seen the depressed one cry  
All those times he lied and said he was fine  
The nights he'd wake up with a jolt  
Screaming every time

The doctor had nightmares   
He had blood on his hands  
He could have done more   
He could have saved the man

The demon felt sorrow  
For the first time in his life  
He shed a single tear  
And threw away his knife

This was their fault, that's what they thought  
They could have noticed the battle he had fought  
They could have offered him the help he sought  
In the end, with a gun he was caught

They should have been better friends  
They should have listened to him then  
They should have noticed when  
He wasn't okay then it wouldn't have needed to end

There were the occasional times  
When they saw a figure in the hall  
Or heard someone crying in his old bedroom  
They'd always jump and almost fall

If they did things different he might still be here  
They all succumbed to the numb   
Gunshots in the night, echoing, taunting...  
Inside their own rooms, they each held a gun


End file.
